


WhiteRose Week 2019

by WinterThorns



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ruby is the useless lesbian for once, Weiss just really likes red, Whiterose, Whiterose week, mechanic Ruby, real world AU, useless lesbian ruby rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterThorns/pseuds/WinterThorns
Summary: A collection of short related works in celebration of White Rose week!





	1. Firsts

Firsts

 

Ruby wiped her brow as much as she could given the cramped space she was in, the swear immediately returning given the extremely hot and cramped position she was in. Doing this job in the middle of the day, while necessary, was extremely taxing, the uniform didn’t help. 

She rolled out from underneath the car, once again wiping the sweat off her brow. Adjusting her jumper she looked up to her client with a slight smile, knowing her face was covered in grease was a little frustrating given the client but whatever,

“Alright so it looks like I got everything fixed up ma’am,” the client sighed with a slight nod, the white haired woman seemed to have that air about her where she was always putting on some kind of act and in this case that act was nonplussed. 

“Yes yes of course,” she said curtly waving a hand after ticking away a message on her phone, turning to the mechanic with a bored look on her face she started to speak again but stuttered immediately upon meeting her eyes, “I-I assume you have the bill,” she coughed resetting her previous aloof persona though there seemed to be a slight interest in the task at hand.

Ruby nodded gesturing her over to the workstation that had most of her tools and of course the computer that would be printing out her clients receipt,

“That’s a real nice car you got there ma’am,” Ruby commented trying to start a light conversation with the woman, “must’ve cost a pretty penny...uh n-not that i’m trying to say anything weird,” she scratched the back of her head and coughed lightly “sorry I just really like it,” Ruby was glad the woman was walking behind her so she couldn’t see the extreme blush on her face. 

“No no it is a rather nice car thank you for noticing,” something about her politeness set Ruby at ease, even if it did seem practiced and possibly non genuine it still settled her nerves. 

Finally reaching the workbench after a dreadful 15 seconds Ruby clacked away at her computer to pull up the woman’s receipt. Biting her lip she decided to try something incredibly daring. While the receipt printed out she grabbed a pen to fill out the form, steeling herself with a deep breath she flipped the form over and quickly scribbled out her phone number hoping the woman wouldn’t notice until much later.

Turning around she handed it over to the white haired beauty before her who nodded and gave it a quick look. Taking internal notes it seemed as she checked over everything before nodding in acceptance.

“Here’s my card,” she handed the card over to Ruby who took and swiped it before handing it back. The color drained from her face when she saw the woman had flipped the form over and was looking on the back. She glanced up at Ruby meeting her eyes with what seemed to be a bit of a smirk.

“U-uh i c-can explain that…” Ruby rushed “it’s uh the number of the shop! Yeah i uh wrote it there just in case something went wrong with the repairs and uh you needed to call ahead.” satisfied with her quick thinking, and of course knowing her repairs were done to near if not complete perfection Ruby breathed an internal sigh of relief.

“Well that’s a shame,” the woman replied her smirk turning more mischievous with a twinkle in her eyes, “I was rather hoping that the cute mechanic had given me her phone number,” Ruby’s brain completely short circuited at that response and almost missed the rest of what the girl said, “of course it is strange that the number is different than the one one the form and why would that be?” her icy blue eyes never lost their humor nor did they leave Ruby’s. Deciding to just go with it Ruby slumped down,

“Uh yeah th-that’s my phone number, I was hoping you’d just find it later so I wouldn’t have to deal with this embarrassment,”

“I must say it is odd to ask someone out without even learning their name and honestly three hearts on either side,” she chuckled lightly “you could at least pretend to not be so smitten,” Ruby’s already red blush somehow deepend even further. 

“S-sorry it’s just you were r-really cute and I can be a bit of a mess some…”

“Weiss Schnee,” the girl interrupted causing Ruby to glance back up at her in complete confusion,

“Wh-wha?” she asked

“My name is Weiss Schnee,” the woman...Weiss said her posture straight and her smile tight lipped but wide, “now that you know my name, you can ask me out and in person I don’t like to set up first dates over the phone,” Ruby couldn’t believe what she was hearing and somehow even after all of that her nerves were shot and she could barely form a word without falling all over it,

“Oh uhm W-Weiss,” the name sounded heavenly on her tongue like a perfectly baked chocolate chip cookie just out of the oven, “I-I was wondering i-if uh maybe you’d like to get lunch this Saturday I uh I don’t work so i’d be free at noon i-if that works for you and uh and i-i know this really nice deli nearby th-that would b-be a lot of f-fun i think…” she didn’t realize she’d been looking at her feet for the entire time but glanced up to see a very amused face with what might’ve been the dustings of a slight blush,

“Well then Ruby, I would love to go to the deli with you on Saturday,” Ruby’s face broke out into a huge grin as she suddenly straightened up completely,

“R-really!” she exclaimed in shock causing another heavenly giggle to escape from the Weiss,

“Yes it sounds lovely, I will meet you at the deli at noon, do make sure to text me the location, unfortunately I have somewhere to be,” pivoting on her heels the lopsided ponytail shimmering in the sun the woman got into her car, and smiled at Ruby as she drove away. Ruby was in a complete daze unsure of how what had happened had happened but not complaining in the slightest,

“Weiss,” she whispered loving the name, it must be the prettiest name she’d ever heard… “Wait how did she know my name?” thinking out loud Ruby tapped her chin, “i’ll have to ask later,” as she turned around to head inside the building and wait for her next client one of her front pockets buzzed. Pulling the device out of her front pocket she saw a message from an unsaved number

_Don’t forget to send me the address, Looking forward to seeing how skilled you are at your repairs, <3<3<3 ___

____

____

It was Weiss! She’d already texted her and appeared to be appreciative of how well the car was running. Blinking Ruby noticed the text ended with three hearts as many as Weiss had teased her about putting around her number, smiling Ruby tapped out a quick response,

_Of course, although I do have a question...how did you know my name was Ruby? ___

____

____

_It was on the nametag on your jumper you dolt!_

____

____

The answer seemed incredibly obvious Ruby smacking her forehead as she realized how obvious it was. Typing out the address and sending it off she put her phone away just before her boss noticed. It was a long, hot, and busy day, but she didn’t care.

She had a first date to look forward to.


	2. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss just really wanted to touch that Rubooty

Touch

Weiss glanced down at the note in her phone to make sure the address was correct. She’d copy pasted it after her and Ruby’s texts began to pile up. She smiled, it was rare, her smiles were almost never this present or genuine. Yet something about this girl seemed to ease her into a sense of happiness and security. She was a total goofball and, despite her rather obvious intelligence, a complete airhead. They’d talked for quite a bit over the two days since she went to repair her car. A menial task she despised doing normally, but if this was the result, it hadn’t seemed so bad. 

She’d quite enjoyed simply watching the black haired girl work. The way her muscles tensed and released as she rifled through her tools and gracefully moved around the car, an ease of practice and knowledge combined into an elegant dance that seemed out of place in that world of machinery. It was enchanting, of course not that everything about the girl wasn’t. From the way she walked to her eyes to… Weiss coughed not allowing her thoughts to go from how the girl walked to what drew her to how she walked. 

Mentally preparing herself Weiss pushed open the door, a bell dinged which she found quaint as she entered, looking to the left and right to see if Ruby was there she skimmed over a woman who seemed to recognize her at least by the way she was waving. After doing another quick scan she deduced that Ruby hadn’t arrived yet and began to head towards an open table when she heard a voice calling out,

“Weiss!” a voice filled with joy and warmth and so much humor, despite only hearing it briefly, she knew that voice. She looked up confused at the woman who’d been waving 

“Ruby?” she asked raising an eyebrow. There was no way that was Ruby not the one she’d seen. The Ruby she’d been was beautiful sure, a bit sweaty and greasy but that was part of her charm, this woman sitting at the table was...breathtaking. Her hair with its red fringe had a certain appeal to it, but now it was almost shimmering. Her face while it had been glowing before, was absolutely radiant now. Her outfit was so simple a black shirt under a half zipped red hoodie and black ripped jeans. But something about that outfit on that girl was greater than any fashion model Weiss had ever laid eyes upon. She didn’t realize she’d been staring until Ruby laughed again the sound of heaven itself opening up and gracing Weiss with but a single note. 

Snapping out of it she walked over to the table, apologetically looking slightly downward feeling a bit awkward,

“Sorry Ruby I didn’t recognize you,” 

“Well yeah of course you saw me when i was all icky and dirty,” she feigned offense “honestly I know how to clean myself up, especially when I've got such an important date to go on!” That piqued Weiss’ interest

“And what makes our date so important to you?” she asked placing her hands flat on the table. Only for Ruby to immediately grab them with her own the world’s largest smile spread across her face her silver eyes shining brighter than gold,

“Becuase it’s with you,” she said. So simple yet that combined with the touch...Weiss felt her brain almost shut down on the spot. If she was honest she was extremely touch starved. Her family had never really shown affection in that way and she’d had very few relationships and none had gone very far. She stared at their interwoven hands again for just a bit too long before realizing. Ruby looked sheepish and withdrew her hands,

“S-sorry,” she said “I can be a bit touchy sometimes

“Do it again,” Weiss demanded. She hadn’t meant for it to come out like that so...needy, but she was, it was fine, she was allowed to be. Ruby simply smiled and took her hands again sending a jolt through Weiss’ body causing a small smile to cross her lips. Once again effortless and pure. “Good now i’ll let go when letting go needs to happen,” again it sounded so snooty as if she believed Ruby didn’t know when letting go of hands was appropriate.

“Yes ma’am,” Ruby teased formally. Squeezing her hands lightly brought yet another small smile to Weiss’ face.

After a few minutes of just that Weiss suddenly realized that they were in a restaurant and that maybe spending an hour and a half at a table staring into silvery pools that reflected the moon during the day without talking wasn’t what they were here for. Dropping Ruby’s hands she shied back. 

“Maybe we should order our food now,” she hid behind her menu for a moment, glancing over only to see Ruby’s ever present sun of a smile.

“I didn’t mind that bit though,” she said hiding behind her on menu “It was uh nice just to i don’t know...silently communicate I guess?” That’s what it had been. Silent communication. In those few minutes it felt like she learned so much about Ruby and how loving, caring, sweet, and so many other things she was...she wondered what had that touch taught Ruby about her. What had those strong yet slender hands gleaned from her.

After ordering quickly and concisely the two moved back to the table and began the wait for their food. Ruby extended one hand with an encouraging smile. Weiss took it without hesitation. 

“Good to know you’re a physical person too,” she whispered 

“Yes well I do suppose physicality is somewhat important in a relationship,” what had she just said? They’d known each other for just a few days, sure they’d talked a lot but immediately thinking they were already in a relationship just because they’d held hands...was that all it had taken to convince her? Or was it Ruby’s form of touch specifically, that quiet wordless understanding, that made Weiss melt into her like this?

“Relationship?” Ruby asked her face red, “are you sure you want to be in a relationship with me already?” it was an innocent question. Full of an adorably naive hope. Glancing at the girl again Weiss felt utterly resolved in her decision simply by a light squeeze of the hand, unintentional, she was seeking comfort much like Weiss did in her touch. If they had nothing else in common that was fine, it was just new experiences for Weiss to get lost in, but as long as they had this. This touch. She was fine

“I think I do,” the white haired girl responded. The joy that flooded into those silver pools, Weiss decided, was worth the entire world. Nothing was more important than that. 

They chatted effortlessly during the meal light touches occurring even while they were eating. Soft, easy, learning about each other. It was wonderful. All because of a little touch. After they’d finished Ruby had suggested they go on a walk to which Weiss easily agreed. Once again very glad Ruby seemed to be quite chivalrous and walking in front of her as they left. She wondered mischievously as her eyes were once again drawn to the girls gait. Rushing ahead Weiss decided to open the door for Ruby. Who seemed shocked at that tutting at Weiss

“Now now I appreciate it but let me treat you like the lady here okay? I asked you out I paid i get to be the chivalrous and selfless one today,” she said even while accepting Weiss opening the door and walking through it.

“Oh this isn’t me being selfless,” Weiss teased as Ruby walked past her,

“Huh, eep!” Ruby squeaked as Weiss caught up behind her placing a hand on her rear and squeezing lightly.

“It was for my benefit,”

“That’s no fair,” Ruby pouted

“Oh, it is, after all, why do you think I went on this date with you in the first place,” Weiss teased and they both knew it wasn’t true but the lie was fun to entertain.

“Well then does that mean I get to touch where i’ve been thinking about,”

“Well that depends on whether or not you can catch me,” Weiss joked before dashing off. Ruby reached out her hand barely grazing Weiss’ as she sped past laughing 

“That was a mistake princess,” she yelled out taking off after Weiss

“I’m pretty fast,” and she was. And Weiss knew that this was going to be something good, and despite their current actions, pure. All of it sparking from but a single touch.


End file.
